Meraviglioso istante
by Ida59
Summary: Quando i vincoli del passato impediscono di sognare un sogno d'amore, l'unica possibilità è vivere il presente cogliendone il meraviglioso istante.


Meraviglioso istante

 **Titolo:** Meraviglioso istante.

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 30 settembre – 5 ottobre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno + Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Quando i vincoli del passato impediscono di sognare un sogno d'amore, l'unica possibilità è vivere il presente cogliendone il meraviglioso istante.

 **Parole/pagine** : 3148 (di cui 96 poesia) - 8

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il 5° turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" del Magie Sinister Forum ispirata dalla poesia Il mio passato (Alda Merini). È risultata al 1° posto pari merito.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Il mio passato (Alda Merini)**

Spesso ripeto sottovoce  
che si deve vivere di ricordi solo  
quando mi sono rimasti pochi giorni.  
Quello che è passato  
è come se non ci fosse mai stato.  
Il passato è un laccio che  
stringe la gola alla mia mente  
e toglie energie per affrontare il mio presente.  
Il passato è solo fumo  
di chi non ha vissuto.  
Quello che ho già visto  
non conta più niente.  
Il passato ed il futuro  
non sono realtà ma solo effimere illusioni.  
Devo liberarmi del tempo  
e vivere il presente giacché non esiste altro tempo  
che questo meraviglioso istante. 

Meraviglioso istante

Invece di andarsene subito via, come sempre dopo aver messo in salvo un prigioniero sottratto ai crudeli artigli dei Mangiamorte, Severus Piton era rimasto là, senza neppure sapere il perché, senza domandarselo. O forse aveva solo paura della risposta.

Stava violando le sue stesse regole, quelle fissate per la propria sicurezza, per mantenere segreto che, ogni volta che ci riusciva, sottraeva vittime all'Oscuro Signore: si era imposto di non avere mai contatti con le persone che riusciva a salvare, di non farsi mai riconoscere affinché nessuno potesse essere mai costretto a rivelarlo, magari sotto tortura, alla Serpe che credeva ancora d'essere il suo padrone.

Perché non se ne era andato via prima che si risvegliasse dal sonno magico? Perché non aveva praticato il dovuto _Oblivion,_ giacché lo aveva riconosciuto?

Era stato il riflesso dei capelli castani, le rosse scintille che brillavano ai raggi del sole che lento moriva nel lago a trattenerlo? O il riverbero verde delle iridi grigie, rimaste fisse nei suoi occhi per tutto il tempo in cui aveva recitato la sua disgustosa parte davanti ai compagni Mangiamorte, aveva forse riacceso sogni mai dimenticati?

Era stato quel lungo sguardo silenzioso, ancora pieno di totale fiducia, il languido sorriso che le dischiudeva le labbra e il suo nome infine sussurrato con sconosciuta dolcezza che lo aveva incatenato così a lungo, in ginocchio al giaciglio di Leslie, tanto che il sole era tramontato e la luna ormai argentava la notte nera?1 _Cosa voleva scoprire? Che i sogni possono sopravvivere alla morte?_

Sapeva bene che era solo un'altra dolorosa illusione…

Leslie aveva pochi anni più della sua Lily quando, disperato, l'aveva stretta tra le braccia, ormai fredda di morte. Era diventata Auror da nemmeno un anno, quando già da diversi mesi partecipava attivamente dell'Ordine della Fenice; si erano conosciuti lì, piuttosto bene, perché la giovane strega, tenuta al sicuro dietro le prime linee da un protettivo Moody, aveva l'incarico di mettere definitivamente in salvo le vittime che il mago sottraeva alla cieca furia dei Mangiamorte.

Ma adesso lui era diventato solo il traditore che aveva ucciso Silente.

Cosa mai poteva sperare? Che il legame di fiducia e amicizia fosse sopravvissuto anche a quell'orribile assassinio? Insieme al suo unico amico, Severus sapeva fin troppo bene di aver ucciso ogni legame che, suo malgrado, stava nascendo con Leslie che, incredibilmente, sembrava saper vedere la verità dietro la sgradevole maschera che il mago sempre indossava per tenere tutti lontani da sé.

Leslie si mosse: gli restavano solo pochi istanti per smaterializzarsi.

Rimase ancora lì, immobile, il respiro contratto, il labbro stretto tra i denti mentre rincorreva un sogno di cui non era degno. All'improvviso, invece di fuggire la prese tra le braccia, la strinse piano a sé: non voleva che si risvegliasse da sola, che avesse di nuovo paura, che cercasse i suoi occhi neri senza trovarli. Occhi pieni di dolore, non certo dell'odio di un assassino. La realtà degli occhi che Leslie sembrava aver realmente visto dietro l'orrida maschera d'argento.

Il mago sospirò; erano bugie, solo false scuse che gli permettevano di restare lì e continuare ancora per qualche istante a crogiolarsi in un sogno che non aveva il coraggio di sognare. Quello che voleva era solo rivedere di nuovo la fiducia e l'amicizia illuminare le verdi screziature dei luminosi occhi grigi, sentire di nuovo il proprio nome aleggiare dolce sulle labbra morbide… e illudersi che l'impossibile potesse avverarsi.

Leslie mosse piano le labbra, in un silenzioso sussurro e il cuore del mago accelerò i battiti: _ancora il suo nome!_ Ancora quella languida dolcezza che incrinava il suo cuore, quella struggente passione che mai aveva sentito prima congiungersi al suo nome sulle labbra di una donna. Com'era possibile che Leslie… No, non poteva essere, non aveva alcun senso: nessuno poteva amare Severus Piton, il Mangiamorte traditore, l'assassino di Albus Silente!

\- Severus!

Gli occhi della strega si erano spalancati di colpo, luminoso argento nel riflesso lunare, le verdi sfumature che brillavano di una luce sconosciuta al mago. Severus non lo aveva voluto, né tanto meno previsto, ma in un istante si ritrovò nel vortice di intensi sentimenti che pervadeva la mente di Leslie, a leggere di qualcosa che era molto, molto più che fiducia e amicizia: i pensieri della strega erano fatti della stessa materia dei suoi sogni!2

Si ritrasse all'istante, profondamente turbato, quasi stordito; non si era sbagliato: l'impossibile sentimento che per un istante aveva creduto di leggere nell'intenso sguardo di Leslie, mentre con volgari menzogne la sottraeva alla torma eccitata dei Mangiamorte, reclamandola schifosamente per sé solo, era veramente amore! Un amore così incrollabile che la strega si era abbandonata fiduciosa tra le sue braccia, stando al suo gioco all'apparenza perverso ed agevolando così il fortunoso salvataggio.

\- Oh, Severus, Severus! – esclamò Leslie, la voce rotta dall'emozione. – Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che non eri un traditore! L'ho detto loro mille volte!

Il mago rimase a fissarla in silenzio, sempre più stupito.

\- Hai rischiato la vita per salvarmi, come in passato hai sempre fatto ogni volta che hai potuto mettere in salvo qualcuno! – esclamò felice. – Non hai mai smesso di essere dalla nostra parte e di lottare contro Voldemort!

\- Ho ucciso Silente. – ribatté cupo il mago. – Io sono solo un…

\- No, oh no! – lo interruppe la strega. – Tu hai solo ubbidito ai suoi ordini!

Severus si irrigidì e per un fugace istante l'impassibilità del suo volto pallido si incrinò. Come poteva, Leslie, conoscere la verità?

\- Vaneggi! Io obbedisco solo all'Oscuro Signore. – sibilò, una morsa a stringergli lo stomaco alla menzogna che offendeva la memoria di Albus.

\- Non hai bisogno di mentire, con me, di nasconderti dietro la maschera che ogni giorni indossi con intenso dolore. – sussurrò dolcemente Leslie carezzandogli piano la guancia e facendolo rabbrividire. – Ho compreso tutto, Severus, e ti amo!

Il mago rimase in silenzio, senza respirare, perduto nel sorriso innamorato della strega, avvolto dalla verde luce di speranza dei suoi occhi.

\- Molte volte ho chiesto udienza al Preside in questi mesi, - spiegò, - ma non hai mai voluto ricevermi.

Sì, era vero, non aveva mai voluto parlarle, sicuro com'era che gli avrebbe rovesciato addosso tutto l'odio nato dalla delusione per il suo inaccettabile tradimento. Lo sguardo che ogni giorno Minerva gli rivolgeva, colmo d'astio e di dolore, rendeva già tremenda a sufficienza la sua situazione, senza peggiorarla anche con le accuse della giovane strega che, in poco più di un anno, era riuscita a meritarsi fiducia e amicizia perfino da uno schivo come lui.

\- Era questo che volevo dirti, Severus: che ti amo e che ho sempre fiducia in te! – esclamò con struggente intensità.

Gli occhi di Leslie brillavano come non mai e Severus vi vide riflesso lo stupore che albergava nelle proprie iridi, dove impetuose fiamme nere ardevano all'incredibile dichiarazione d'amore appena ricevuta. Leslie lo amava? Come poteva essere vero? Com'era possibile che i sogni esistessero ancora, dopo che lui stesso li aveva uccisi?

Eppure aveva letto quell'amore anche nella sua mente…

\- Quanto hai sofferto, povero amore mio, completamente solo e odiato da tutti…

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti: Leslie era sempre tra le sue braccia e ora si stava stringendo dolcemente al suo corpo, come nessuna donna mai aveva fatto. L'immagine di Lily gli tornò con prepotenza alla mente, e la sentì di nuovo tra le braccia, priva di vita, fredda e inerte, mentre il suo cuore si spezzava in acuminati frantumi. Come poteva meritare amore, lui che era solo un assassino?

\- Lasciami! – ordinò secco allontanandola da sé e rialzandosi in piedi.

Leslie barcollò e per poco non cadde a terra; ripreso l'equilibrio, lo fronteggiò di nuovo, combattiva, sfidando il fiammeggiante sguardo nero:

\- Ti ho visto una sera, quasi un anno fa, nella Stanza delle Necessità.3

Severus le rivolse un'occhiata preoccupata: ricordava bene cos'era accaduto, ma cosa aveva ascoltato Leslie?

In un attimo i ricordi lo assalirono.

 _Stava cercando Draco e da un pezzo sospettava che si rifugiasse spesso in quella Stanza, ma non era mai riuscito a comprenderne il motivo né a sorprenderlo. Anche quella sera non l'aveva trovato e la preoccupazione per l'anno scolastico ormai al termine senza essere riuscito a scoprire i piani del ragazzo lo attanagliava riempiendolo di sconforto._

 _Si appoggiò con le spalle a qualcosa di imponente e si lasciò scivolare piano a terra inveendo contro se stesso, contro il tragico errore che in gioventù, alla ricerca di sapere e potere, e di una giusta vendetta, l'aveva invece condotto in un baratro d'oscurità da cui non era mai riuscito a riemergere del tutto. Slacciò la manica sinistra della veste e, come altre volte gli era già capitato, si ritrovò ad accanirsi con unghie e morsi contro il Marchio Nero, orrido simbolo di schiavitù che continuava ad incatenarlo al padrone che aveva da tempo rinnegato rivolgendo la sua fedeltà a chi realmente la meritava._

 _Proprio Albus, però, gli aveva estorto quella terribile promessa che, salvando l'anima ancora innocente di Draco, avrebbe definitivamente lacerato la sua, senza lasciargli alcuna via d'uscita._

 _\- Ho provato in ogni modo, Albus, ma non sono riuscito ad arginare la maledizione che ti sta divorando!_

 _Senza rendersene conto aveva gridato e la voce era rimbombata nella grande stanza, come una campana che, inesorabile, suona a morto._

 _Abbassò il capo, scotendolo desolato:_

 _\- Sai bene che preferirei morire tra mille sofferenze piuttosto che obbedire a quel tuo tremendo ordine…_

 _Una lacrima brillò, trattenuta dalle lunghe ciglia nere, mentre lo sfogo continuava, inarrestabile, nel segreto silenzio della stanza:_

 _\- Sei il mio unico amico, Albus, l'unica persona che ha creduto in me, che mi ha aiutato: come potrei mai ucciderti? – mormorò piano con voce incrinata._

 _Il Marchio Nero sembrava ghignare beffardo_ _davanti alla sua disperazione, un rivolo rosso a disegnare un'oscena risata sulla pelle bianca._

 _\- Non sono ancora riuscito a scoprire il piano di Draco, e a volte mi auguro di non riuscirci mai…_

 _Un lungo sospiro interruppe l'amaro monologo. No, non poteva abbandonare Draco a se stesso, non poteva lasciargli commettere gli stessi errori che avevano rovinato la sua vita!_

 _\- Sono certo che il ragazzo non è un assassino: ogni suo piano fallirà perché non è capace di uccidere… non vuole uccidere!_

 _Questa era l'essenziale differenza tra loro, questo il motivo per cui l'anima di Draco doveva rimanere integra!_

 _\- Gli resterò accanto, ma mi basterebbe non fare nulla e il Voto Infrangibile sarebbe infranto…_

 _Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò:_

 _\- Sarebbe così facile morire, ma non sarebbe la cosa giusta secondo te, vero Albus?_

 _Il macabro sorriso si era dissolto sull'avambraccio e il Marchio Nero piangeva lacrime di sangue dalle orbite vuote, là dove le unghie del mago avevano profondamente inciso la pelle: scendevano lente lungo il polso, si raccoglievano nel palmo per proseguire lungo le dita sottili._

 _\- Mi hai chiesto… mi hai pregato di darti una morte onorevole._

 _La voce tremò e la lacrima sfuggì dall'abbraccio delle ciglia, rigandogli la guancia pallida._

 _\- Perché, Albus, perché proprio io?_

\- Severus?

Il mago ritornò al presente e Leslie si trovò immersa in un nero abisso di devastante sofferenza:

\- Ho visto e ascoltato tutto, - mormorò piano continuando a fissarlo negli occhi, - il tuo dolore e la tua disperazione!

Era difficile continuare a parlare, ma doveva riuscire a spiegargli perché si era innamorata di un uomo che tutti odiavano credendolo assassino e traditore:

\- Allora non riuscii a comprendere il reale significato di ciò che avevi detto, mi sembrava tutto così folle, ma dopo quella notte sulla torre di astronomia…

Non era riuscita a terminare la frase: il nero degli occhi del mago si era fatto più profondo e cupo, una sconfinata distesa di sofferenza che sembrava aver inghiottito la sua anima.

La strega allungò timidamente una mano, le dita a sfiorargli appena la guancia:

\- Ti amo, Severus! – ripeté con accorata dolcezza.

\- Ami un assassino e un Mangiamorte, allora. – rispose duramente il mago.

\- Non sei né l'uno né l'altro. – esclamò, la punta delle dita che scendeva a lambire le labbra dell'uomo di cui aveva imparato ad amare il dolore, provocandogli un evidente brivido.

Il mago le bloccò prontamente la mano: per un folle istante desiderò premerla contro la propria bocca per baciarla con passione, ma poi l'allontanò da sé con un gesto brusco, l'immagine di Lily a terra, morta, ad inibire ogni umano desiderio.

 _Il passato è un laccio che  
stringe la gola alla mia mente  
e toglie energie per affrontare il mio presente._

Come poteva anche solo desiderare l'amore di una donna, quando Lily era morta a causa sua?

Anche se Leslie sembrava aver capito molte cose di lui, forse troppe…

\- Permettimi di amarti, Severus! – lo implorò.

Scosse il capo senza esitazione:

\- No, non lo merito. – rispose cupo.

\- Sì, sì che lo meriti! Hai sofferto tanto, così a lungo, Severus: hai pagato mille volte per ogni tuo errore, per ogni colpa commessa…

Il mago socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò: come sarebbe stato bello abbandonarsi alla melodia di quelle parole che sembravano saper lenire il suo dolore.

\- È tempo di perdonarti, Severus, di tornare a vivere!

Perdonarsi… Come poteva farlo se ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva Lily a terra, ancora e ancora, e sentiva di nuovo le proprie urla disperate rimbombargli nella testa? Come poteva perdonarsi se l'unica cosa che realmente aveva desiderato era di poter morire al posto di Lily? E Albus gli aveva chiesto di ucciderlo impedendogli di morire a causa del Voto Infrangibile…

 _Il passato è solo fumo  
di chi non ha vissuto._

Leslie lo amava e aveva capito fin troppo del suo vero essere; un'intera esistenza - spesa a pagare le colpe commesse in gioventù alla ricerca di una redenzione che ancora non riteneva di meritare, inseguendo un irraggiungibile perdono che solo i morti potevano concedergli - lo teneva però bloccato in quella vita non vissuta, lambita dal fumo dell'oscurità di cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Avrebbe voluto prenderla ancora tra le braccia, stringerla a sé viva e calda, ed amarla come il suo cuore desiderava, perfino come anche il suo corpo bramava. Ma dal fumo scuro del suo colpevole passato emergeva il candido fantasma di Lily a ricordargli il suo dovere…

Si riscosse dall'esitazione indotta dalle parole della strega e si dispose a compiere il suo dovere; afferrò la bacchetta e gliela puntò contro con decisione.

\- Cosa vuoi fare? – chiese Leslie stupita, ma senza alcun timore nella voce, la piena fiducia nel mago che ancora brillava negli occhi grigi resi argento dai raggi di luna.

Severus si impose di non lasciarsi irretire dalle scintille di verde speranza emanate da quegli occhi che si rivolgevano a lui con amore:

\- Sai troppo: devi dimenticare.

\- Un _Oblivion…_ \- mormorò Leslie.

Il mago annuì rigido, la bacchetta pronta.

La giovane strega gli sorrise ancora, tranquilla:

\- Non puoi cancellare nulla, il mio cuore ricorderà ugualmente… ed io continuerò ad amarti! – sussurrò con amore.

Il mago rimase a fissarla, immobile, la bacchetta sempre puntata al petto della donna che, a tutti i costi, voleva amarlo e che i vincoli del suo passato gli impedivano di ricambiare. Voleva veramente cancellare il ricordo di sé dalla mente dell'unica donna che aveva saputo amarlo?

La mano ebbe un lieve tremito e lentamente abbassò la punta della bacchetta:

\- Vattene! – ordinò con durezza.

\- Grazie. Continuerò ad amarti, Severus, per sempre, - sussurrò con struggente enfasi, - e il tuo segreto rimarrà al sicuro, celato nel mio cuore.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi davanti al sogno d'amore che non poteva ancora permettersi di sognare.

 _Spesso ripeto sottovoce  
che si deve vivere di ricordi solo  
quando mi sono rimasti pochi giorni._

La fine era arrivata.

Le zanne di Nagini gli avevano dilaniato la gola e non riusciva ad arginare il sangue che come un torrente in piena abbandonava il suo corpo offuscandogli la vista. La morte sarebbe presto sopraggiunta liberandolo da quella straziante sofferenza e tutta la sua esistenza sarebbe stata solo oblio.

Leslie… dolce sogno mai sognato!

Anche lei lo avrebbe dimenticato? No, la strega avrebbe ricordato il suo amore perduto, ma per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasta fedele al suo ricordo? Per tutta la vita, come lui aveva fatto con Lily? Anche Leslie avrebbe cessato di vivere per causa sua? Si augurò di no: era così giovane, come anche lui era stato un tempo…

Gli occhi verdi di Lily lo fissavano spalancati. Era venuta a prenderlo, alla fine.

No, era suo figlio: forse era ancora in tempo a compiere il suo ultimo dovere.

Lo sforzo di lasciargli i ricordi sembrava aver esaurito ogni residuo di vita rimasto:

\- _Guar… da… mi_

Guardami come farebbe Leslie, con amore…

 _Quello che è passato  
è come se non ci fosse mai stato.  
Quello che ho già visto  
non conta più niente._

 _Il passato ed il futuro  
non sono realtà ma solo effimere illusioni._

La morte non lo aveva voluto, quella notte, e nessun oblio era sceso su Severus Piton, il cui coraggio, lealtà ed abnegazione erano stati da tutti riconosciuti.

Ma non era importante: nulla, legato al suo passato, aveva più importanza in quella nuova vita che le lacrime di Fanny gli avevano donato. Ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato nulla, perché quel passato, ormai, era dentro di lui: viveva nell'ombra scura dei suoi occhi, dove solo Leslie sapeva leggere, e rispettare, il suo antico dolore.

 _Devo liberarmi del tempo  
e vivere il presente giacché non esiste altro tempo  
che questo meraviglioso istante.  
_

Leslie lo amava.

Era sempre rimasta al suo fianco, accudendolo con amore durante la lunga convalescenza, quando ancora non poteva parlare e rivelarle che, dal giorno in cui l'aveva salvata, un tenero sentimento era nato nel suo cuore orfano d'amore diventando ogni momento sempre più forte, anche se mai aveva accettato di rivederla nonostante la strega avesse insistito per avere udienza dal Preside Mangiamorte.

Leslie lo amava e lo guardava negli occhi, ed il mago era certo che sapesse leggervi tutto l'amore che ancora non poteva sussurrarle causa la lenta guarigione del profondo squarcio inflitto da Nagini.

Leslie lo amava e gli sorrideva, gli occhi grigi che brillavano mentre gli dichiarava piano il suo amore sfiorandogli la mano.

Ecco, era finalmente riuscita ad afferrarla, a trattenerla tra le dita ancora prive di forza.

La strega quasi sussultò all'inatteso contatto; si perse negli oscuri bagliori di quegli occhi profondi che sapevano raccontarle tante cose, gli occhi che troppo a lungo aveva visto colmi solo di infinita sofferenza. Ma non c'era dolore, quel giorno, negli occhi neri del mago, nel volto pallido illuminato dall'accenno di un sorriso che gli dischiudeva appena le labbra sottili. Il cuore prese a batterle all'impazzata, ancora prima che Severus sussurrasse:

\- Ti amo, Leslie!

Sì, ora sapeva amare, non aveva più alcun bisogno di sognare; e poteva finalmente vivere il meraviglioso istante del presente con la donna che gli aveva insegnato che il tempo non esiste.

1 L'inizio della storia, con il salvataggio della vittima fiduciosa, e innamorata, del proprio carnefice, risente indubbiamente della lettura del prologo di "In qualunque luogo" di Kijoka, anche se questo tipo di "fantasia" aveva spesso occupato la mia mente anche prima della lettura di quella fic.

2 Parafrasato da _La tempesta - William Shakespeare_ : "Noi siamo fatti della stessa materia dei sogni"

3 Ringrazio Ale (Ale85LeoSign) per avermi suggerito l'idea della Stanza delle Necessità, altrimenti andavo sempre a finire nella Foresta Proibita!

9


End file.
